This phase I/II study evaluated the safety, tolerance, pharmacokinetics and antiviral activity of the anti-HIV antisense oligonucleotide GEM 91 administered by continuous intravenous infusion for up to 14 days. The drug infusion produced transient elevation of hepatic transaminases in a few subjects, transient mild thrombocytopenia in some and sterile superficial thrombophlebitis in one subject. No significant reduction in HIV plasma RNA was seen with this study treatment. The study is now closed and results are being analyzed for publication.